The Young Promise
by Isabel F
Summary: When Anna and Elsa make a promise and their parents find out of their love of each other, they strive to keep them away until the day they die. When that day comes Anna and Elsa see each other after ten years. Would they remember the promise they made when they were young? (No incest by the way)
1. Chapter 1

The Young Promise

Chapter 1: Promise me

"_C'mon Elsa! They're lighting the fireworks already! C'mon slowpoke!" Anna tugged Elsa's hand to the gazebo outside the castle overlooking Arendelle. "I'm coming Anna!" Elsa yelp at the girls harsh tug, "Were going to miss them because of you!" Anna whined. At last they got to the gazebo just in time to see the fireworks all over Arendelle. "WOW! Look at that one Elsa!" Anna pointed to one shaped like a heart, "Pretty" Elsa simply said. They still were holding hands "Anna…" Elsa said softly, "Yeah Els?" Elsa pointed to their hands and blushed. "Oh c'mon ! We used to hold hands all the time when we were kids!" Anna said putting her other hand to her waist in an offensive manner. "We aren't kids anymore Anna, I'm fifteen and your thirteen, it looks…weird. People might think in other things". Anna looked at Elsa with a look that would scare children, "Let them think what they want! I don't care." She held Elsa's hand tighter and sat her down in a seat the gazebo had. "Anna, I'm sorry, you know how I feel about you, about us, but no one can know" Elsa made Anna sit next to her, hands still tightly held together. "I know Elsa…but, will you promise me something?" Anna said as she caressed Elsa's cheek, "Anything Anna" Elsa said with compassion. "Promise me that you'll never stop loving me, even..." she sighed, "even when you marry some else."_

"_Oh Anna, I promise" she hugged Anna's neck, Anna hugged Elsa's waist. They realized how close they were, they found each other in a gaze and both of them began to lean in. Millimeters away from each others lips they were interrupted by the royal guards and Elsa's and Anna's parents. "Guards take them away from each other! I will not have my daughter fall in love with another girl!" Elsa's mother, Queen Elizabeth, said with anger in her voice. "I agree! Anna knows better than THIS" Anna's father King Phillip said while yanking Anna from Elsa's arms. "Make sure our daughters have no contact what so ever until the day we die!" the king said at the queen. "Agreed King Phillip" Elsa's mother said taking Elsa by the arm harshly. "Close the gates of the Royal Castle of Arendelle!" Elizabeth exclaimed at the guards. "Block the paths of the docks to Corona" Phillip said with hatred in his eyes. "You two shall not even look at each other until the day we die!" They both exclaimed as if on cue. Elsa's mother yanked her daughter back to the castle, Anna's father yanked his daughter in direction of the gates. "No! I love her!" Elsa said as she yanked herself free from her mother's grip, "Elsa!" Anna escaped her father's embrace. They merely brushed hands before the guards got them as they were going to hug. "ANNAAAAA! I PROMISE!" Elsa yelled as hard as she could. "ELSAAAA! DON'T FORGET!" and just like that, they young princesses where out off sight. Elsa in the castle and Anna on her way back to Corona._

As the years past, both of the girls grew both psychically and emotionally. But neither of them forgot their promise.

Then came a fateful day that the Queen of Arendelle and the King of Corona attended a royal meeting in Sweeden , the royal ship was swallowed by the terrifying waves of the storm in the seas that day.

Elsa was declared to be Queen of Arendelle, Anna's brother Kristoff took the throne to Corona.

Then came the day of Elsa's coronation. The chance for her and Anna to reconnect. But they made that promise 10 years ago, did they still remember?


	2. Chapter 2

The Young Promise

Chapter 2: The dance and the stranger

The day had finally come, Elsa's coronation day. A t long last the princess would finally become ruler of Arendelle, after years of her parents death. Elsa was in her room getting ready for the royal ceremony, "I wonder if Anna will come to my coronation…Probably not, she probably forgot about me years ago" she said as she pulled her dress over her head. "Its been ten years, she must hate me for never contacting her even after our parents died" Elsa said buttoning her collar, "I do hope she comes anyway…If she does I'm going to apologize on the spot and hug her until my arms fall off!" she laughed at her own sillyness. "Well, let's go become queen!" she said as she opened the doors of her room. "TELL THE GUARDS TO OPEN UP THE GATES" she said loudly to her staff and guards, they quickly hurried to gates and opened them. Hundreds of people poured through the newly opened gates. Elsa went to her balcony to stare at the crowd, "If she did come there no way I can see her with all these people" she said with disappointment in her voice.

After a few minutes Gerda came in to her room, "Your highness, its time" she said excited for the princess. "It appears so…" she walked past Gerda and went to the ceremony hall. Upon arriving she noticed that only people with royal advantages were seated in the room, the duke of Weaselton, the princess of the Southern Isles, the king of Corona, the… "Wait! Kristoff?! Whats he doing here?! Of course he's here for the ceremony but…" she looked around, "Where's Anna?" she said under her breath. She sighed and continued to walk towards the front of the room, where she was going to be given her crown and the title of Queen of Arendelle.

After the proper ceremony there was a Masked Ball arranged for the people of Arendelle. Everyone was invited to wear a mask, eat all the food their stomach could possibly stuff, shake hands with the queen and dance and mingle with the high class. Elsa was even was invited to dance a few times, but she rejected them all. Many suitors looked her way, she only looked for fiery red hair but didn't succeed in finding any other than the Prince of the Southern Isles.

Some time had passed and Elsa was feeling tired already, she decided in was time to retire. As she was walking away she felt someone take her wrist, "Hello my beautiful Elsa" Elsa froze and turned to see who was holding her. Elsa could tell quickly that it was a woman, even if the woman was wearing a suit and hat, she also had a very pretty mask on, preventing Elsa from seeing her face, just her eyes. "May I have this dance, my Queen?" she said as she tugged Elsa towards the center of the ballroom, "I don't dance stranger" she said in a serious tone. "Oh really? I remember you danced very well" as the stranger put her hand on Elsa's waist and began to lead, "Y-You remember? I haven't danced in around ten years…And I don't know you stranger". The girl dipped Elsa in a very princely type manner "I know you queen Elsa, and I long to have your heart for myself" Elsa's eyes went wide at the sudden confession. The music stopped and the girl tugged Elsa towards the exit leading outside. "Where are we going stranger? Do I need to notify the guards" she said in a worried tone, "Just give me a chance to show the queen of Arendelle proper congrats" the girl said pulling Elsa towards the gazebo over looking Arendelle. She made Elsa sit down and took her hand and brought it up to her mouth and kissed it, "I will not accept such conduct with a stranger" she said while she yanked her hand out of the stranger's grip. The girl giggled "Its was ten years ago, right here actually, where I almost had my first kiss" Elsa stared at the girl in confusion, then she saw her green eyes shine with the moon light and sparkle. "Emerald…her eyes were emerald" Elsa stated, "Emerald just like yours…" The stranger caressed Elsa's cheek, "Mine has beautiful sapphire eyes that are looking at me with such a loving stare" the girl sat next to Elsa, "Who are you?" Elsa said in a gaze. The girl laughed "You forgot me already Elsa? What else have you forgotten? Huh? Have you perhaps forgot…" she gasped sarcastically, Elsa's eyes went wide and awaited the other words from the other girl. "Our promise?"


	3. Chapter 3: Wait, WHAT!

The Young Promise

Chapter 3: Wait, WHAT?!

Elsa looked at the stranger with a confused expression on her face, this stranger said something about a promise? This couldn't be Anna right? Or could it?. "O-our promise?! I don't even know you!" Elsa said trying to get the girl to reveal herself. It worked. The girl laughed and removed her hat, revealing her molten copper hair, her perfect loose curls cascaded down her back, Elsa blushed at the sight. The girl didn't take off her mask, "Do you remember my hair?" the girl said provocatively, "Y-yes I do" Elsa replied sheepishly. She looked at Elsa deeply, "Do you remember my eyes?" the girl asked, "Yes I do" Elsa said returning the heated gaze. The girl took her mask and started to lift up the strap holding it to her face, Elsa was twitching with excitement to see if this was the girl she promised to love. It in fact was."Do you remember our promise?" Anna said as she caressed Elsa cheek after she took off her mask, "Oh, Anna! Yes! Yes I do! Of course I do!" Elsa pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "How could I forget something so important like that?" Elsa said as she kissed Anna's cheek, "I'm so sorry Anna! I'm sorry I never contacted you after the accident! I'm sorry I never went to visit! I'm sorry…" Elsa started to sniffle. "Oh, Elsa, it's okay. What's important now is that we're together again. _My_ beautiful Queen Elsa" she said as she wiped a tear from Elsa's cheek, " Anna I've missed you so much!" Elsa said as she cried in Anna's neck. "And I have missed you, my Snow Queen" she pulled Elsa tighter. They stayed like that for a long time, Elsa even fell asleep as she cried, Anna took Elsa into the castle and then to her room and put her in her bed. She kissed her cheek and went to the guest chambers.

Once Elsa had awoken she remembered the night before, how she finally Anna again, how happy she was, how more beautiful Anna had gotten over the year, how she drank in her scent and fell asleep in her arms. In all her thinking felt her face blush, she got up and changed into something more comfortable yet very fetching. She thought of when she will see Anna again, did she leave? Is she still here? All these questions arouse in Elsa's mind as she left the Queen's chambers. She went to the dining hall to eat breakfast, as soon as she walked in she saw fiery red hair sitting at the end of the table. "Anna!'' Elsa exclaimed, "Good morning my queen" she said as she stood and pulled a chair for the older woman. Elsa blushed and sat down gracefully, the younger woman gave a lingering kiss on her cheek, Elsa could feel her face turning bright red. "Have a good meal, my love" the red head said she was exiting the dining hall, "W-where are you going?' Elsa said with disappointment at Anna leaving. Anna stopped and turned walking towards the queen, she brought a hand to Elsa's chin and lifted her to head to meet her gaze, "I will be back soon, _I promise_" she said as she slowly walked away. Elsa couldn't help but stare at Anna's newly discovered figure, how her hips swayed as she walked out the room, then, suddenly noticed something, "…Wow, _THAT_ wasn't there when we were young" she blushed at the thought, shook her head and waited for her food to be delivered.


	4. Chapter 4: The changes

The Young Promise

Chapter 4: The Changes

Elsa couldn't stop thinking about how much Anna had really changed. Like, changed physically, when they parted around ten years ago they were things that still…hadn't filled out yet, but now? Wow, everything had filled out amazingly. Anna had changed into a radiant human being and Elsa was excited to explore her exterior and interior.

After she ate her breakfast she went to her study to do some paperwork, which she hadn't had time for since she was focused on the masked ball for her coronation. But now that it was all over she could focus on the importance matters of the kingdom, only thing was that she just couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Anna. How Anna's freckles had darken over the years and became even more adorable than ever, how her hair was a brighter copper color than before, how Anna's curves were so perfect, how her smile was brighter, how her emerald eyes had gotten even more beautiful and how her voice had gotten incredibly more attractive. Elsa groaned and put her head on her desk, "Is everything alright Elsa?" Elsa shot up to realize Anna had entered her study without her knowing it. "O-Oh A-Anna you're here! I didn't see you come in" Elsa explained with a blush, "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't knock. I was just wondering where you were so asked Kai and he said that you're more likely to be in your study, and so here I am. Just little ol' me" she said with a smile. Elsa chuckled "Just you?" she got up from her desk and walked towards the younger girl, Anna blushed slightly "Yup, just me, nothing really interesting since the last time we talked" she babbled out. Elsa grabbed Anna's chin and slightly pushed it upward to meet her gaze, aware of their height difference, "Your wonderful Anna and I want to know everything about you since the last time we saw eachother" Anna went scarlet. "Elsa, I…" Anna started but stopped due to the intense gaze Elsa was giving her.

"Yes my love?" Elsa said trying to not blush at her own words, she pulled Anna closer, a few inches away from eachother now. "I- I've missed you, Elsa. We haven't seen eachother in ten years and I want to rediscover you. ALL of you." Elsa blushed at Anna's declaration, "Then we will" Elsa said as she released Anna's chin and smiled lovingly. Anna nearly whimpered at the loss of Elsa's cool touch, she cupped Elsa's check and pulled her in to plant a soft, warm and lingering kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, Anna realized that Elsa blushed furiously, at this she gave a small giggle. "What's so funny?" Elsa asked blushing deeper, "Your as adorable as ever Elsa!" Anna started laughing , Elsa's face flushed deeper. "Oh! Is that so?" Elsa grabbed Anna by the sides and started laughing uncontrollably, "Oh god! Elsa stop! I-I can't take anymore! Please stop!" Anna kept laughing hard until Elsa pulled away and pulled her to the sofa in her study, she straddled Anna's thighs and kept tickling her sides. They went on like the for a few more minutes before stopping with heaving pants, "That was fun! We should do that more often!" Anna said as she lifted herself up to her elbows. "It certainly was" Elsa said as she got off of Anna lap and sat up on the sofa. Anna scooted closer to the queen and laid her head in the crook of the queen's neck, intertwining their hands. "I've missed our tickle fights, I've forgotten how much fun we used to have together" Anna said as she nuzzled closer to her queen's neck. " I've forgotten as well. Considering the fact that when we were younger you were a total klutz. Are you still?" Elsa said in a teasing tone as she rested her head on the redheads, "I will inform you that I am no longer a TOTAL klutz, I mean I still am but now its dialed down a bit" Anna said in a teasingly offended tone. "Thank goodness for that then! I remember how you tripped on your own feet back in the day! I thought you would never learn how to walk in a straight line without tripping some how!" Elsa snorted unladylike at her teasing. "Elsaaa!" she shot out of the blonde's neck and gave a small slap on her shoulder, "That was mean! Even if it was teasing!" Anna said in a sarcastically offended tone of voice.

Elsa just kept on laughing like a goofy teenager, "I-Im sorry Anna! Your expression is just to p-precious!" she said in between laughs. Anna puffed out her cheeks and gave Elsa a slap on the shoulder again, "Now you have to make it up to me! As princess of Corona!" Elsa's laughter died down slowly, then she looked at Anna with the most serious look she could give before bursting out in laughter again. "Yes, my princess? Ill do anything to make it up to you" Elsa was about to laugh again when Anna pointed to her lips. "Here, you need to give me a kiss right here! You said anything so this is gonna be it!" Anna said as she closed her eyes, hand still pointing to her lips. Elsa nearly fainted at the request, she had never had her first kiss and having it with her first love was going to be magical. "As you wish your majesty" she chuckled before cupping her check and leaned in.

"Your majesty, you have received a letter from the Southern Isles" Kai barged in to the queen's study without knocking. Elsa and Anna shot away from each other as quickly as they could, "Oh yes! Thank you very much Kai" Elsa said in a rush to grab the letter. "Pardon me your majesty, was I interrupting something?" Kai asked genuinely worried, "Oh no worries Kai! Elsa here was just showing me the…business she does in her study" Anna said before Elsa could say anything of the matter. "Oh well, it's very nice having you back your majesty. Its been ages since we have had you to stay" Kai said with a smile. "I guess ill take my leave then, goodbye your majesties" Kai said as he closed the door behind him.

Elsa was bright red, too embarrassed to look back at Anna. The younger woman chuckled and tapped Elsa's shoulder, the queen turned around to face her. "Now…Where were we?"


	5. Chapter 5 That new feeling

The Young Promise

Chapter 5

"Now where were we?" Anna said with a seductive smile on her face. Elsa nearly fainted at the sight of Anna's pupils dilated, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to go towards the younger girl in front of her and ravage her on top of her desk, but she couldn't do that. Its been over ten years since they last talked, heck, since they last saw eachother. She didn't know if the strawberry blond's interest had changed, if green was still her favorite color or if she still liked chocolate as much as she did. So she decided to go against every desire in her body to take the girl in front of her and take her for her own. "I was doing some paperwork, I must finish." Elsa said as she walked past Anna and went back to work. Anna was shocked at Elsa's sudden change of demeanor, "B-but" she was cut off by Elsa dismissing with a light wave of her gloved hand. "I really am busy love. But, I promise we will have our time later. Now, will you excuse me? I have business to attend too. But I promise that when I'm finished, we will have some… 'us' time." Elsa used an apostrophe gesture as she said 'us'. Anna blushed at Elsa's words, god, the way Elsa could make her blush with anything she said or did was beyond her.

"Alright, but I expect chocolate as a apology from not attending me now and furthermore, I expect kissing in our 'us time'. Now that little miss 'a lot of business to attend to' didn't kiss me when she had the chance to." Elsa would have fallen to the floor if she wasn't already sitting on her chair. When did Anna get so direct, like, REALLY direct with her words. The blond was speechless because of her utter shock at the younger woman's words she didn't even notice Anna walking over to her desk, more like swayed towards it and positioned herself behind her and lowered herself to the queen's ear. "I don't intend on letting you go again and I'm not letting you leave once I have you. And trust me, I'll make you shiver under my touch, I'll make you melt under my kiss and…" Anna licked Elsa's neck to her ear and nibbled on it slightly and Elsa whimpered. " I'll make you scream so much everyone in the castle will think that your being murdered, when in reality, you're going to be screaming under all the pleasure I'm going to give you." With that Anna kissed Elsa's cheek and went to leave her study. Elsa was scarlet and the heat between her legs was too painful to bear.

As Anna turned the doorknob she stopped and returned her gaze to the cherry red queen. "Also, don't plan a lot of things involving walking." She was going to leave until a confused Elsa interrupted her. "W-why?" she said sounding more like moan than an actual question. Anna looked at the confused yet flustered queen and smiled wickedly, " Because when I'm done with you, I don't think you'll be able to walk again for a week." With that Anna left the queens study.

Elsa was having a very hard time comprehending what had just happened, the heat between her legs had intensified tenfold. "That girl is going to be the end of me. God, I don't know how I'm going to survive tonight." Elsa ignored her fleshly desires in her most intimate regions and continued her paperwork, having to read the letters three times just to get a vogue idea of what they were about because her mind wondered a lot towards that strawberry blond and her new advances.

After a few hours in her study, Elsa was ready to go to bed and just sleep until the maids woke her up in the morning. Except that she promised Anna some "us" time and what not. Elsa was really not ready to do does advances that Anna spoke of, she had only seen the girl for a short amount of time and the other was already ready to pounce and ravage her on her desk, chair, throne, bed and anywhere she could possibly do does things without anyone noticing. Elsa was really beat from a hard days work, she wanted nothing more to snuggle with the redhead and just fall asleep wrapped around her...but the way Anna sounded in her study, made her think that snuggling and sleeping was on the last part of Anna's agenda. Now, Elsa REALLY didn't know how she was to survive the night.

When she got to her chambers she sighed. _I hope I can get through this in one piece tonight._ Elsa thought to herself as she slowly opened the door, checking to see if Anna was waiting for her...She wasn't. Elsa was both relieved and disappointed that Anna wasn't there, she walked in and the door closed by itself. At least that's what Elsa thought. Once the door was shut a barely visible Anna appeared with a devilish grin plastered on her face. She grabbed Elsa by her dress collar and whispered to her lips, "Hello my love, I've missed you sooooo much" she kissed Elsa's jaw and elicited a small whine from the queen. "Now, were where we before we were so rudely interrupted? Ahh yes, I do think I was about to feast on those impossibly gorgeous lips of yours" Elsa gasped. "Now my Queen, I expect you to behave and do as your told. Princess orders after all. And right now, I want you to kiss me my beautiful Snow Queen" Anna tugged Elsa's collar even more until their mouths were only a few centimeters away. "Anna... I..." Elsa so lost in her lust induced haze that she couldn't find words to tell Anna she just couldn't do this. Anna simply put a finger on those perfect ruby red lips and looked Elsa in the eyes and smiled. " If you are not ready my queen don't fear, for I will not make you do something you don't wan to do." At these words Elsa sighed in relief, " But I do want to taste you, feel you close to me and have you roam my body." That caused Elsa to stiffen a bit. " I haven't seen you in ten years my love. Just please...kiss me." Anna continued as she closed her eyes and awaited Elsa's response. Elsa took a deep breath and brought her hand to caress Anna's cheek. _I can do this, it's just a kiss...and there's no one I rather have my first one with. _Elsa slowly leaned down and connected their lips not ready to feel what she felt in her loins. Both girls slightly moaned at this new feeling.

Pure electrifying tender love.


End file.
